The Trade Off
by Reading Nut Cassirole
Summary: Jason Hildabran has a problem that only Robin can solve for him, but Jason has to kidnap Robin first. rated k plus just because im paranoid like that.


Author's Note: Ok so this story was just a random idea that I had suddenly got after I said the words "I want you to bring me Robin." "A robin, what do you want with a robin?" "Not _A_ robin, _THE_ Robin." After that my mind went crazy and it came up with this. So I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Also, Terra, North Carolina is a made up city.

So it really doesn't matter which batman universe you put this in as long as it is dick grayson as robin and he is 9 or 10. Myself I think of it as being in the "The Batman" universe so that's what I'm seeing it as.

* * *

><p><strong>The Trade Off<strong>

A man walked through the door of an old abandoned building that looked like it could collapse at any moment. There were boards over all the windows and half of the doors were off their hinges. He had to watch where he stepped as well so that he didn't fall in one of the many holes that engulfed the floor.

"Hello," he said, fear clearly evident in his voice. "Hello, it's me, Jason. I was told to come here."

"Welcome." Jason spun around quickly to see a big, burly man standing behind him. "The boss has been expecting you."

The big man gestured for Jason to walk toward another door that had a light shining through the cracked window and through the crack at the bottom. Jason reluctantly walked toward the door. He stopped at the door and then slowly opened it.

Jason stood in the doorway and the big man pushed him through. Jason lost his balance and fell face first into the ground.

"Thank you for coming," a voice said above him.

Jason looked up to see a shadowy figure sitting in a big throne like chair with his wife and daughter in a cage next to him.

"Please," Jason said as he began to stand up, "let my family go."

"I will Mr. Hildabran, after you do something for me."

Jason swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "Wh… what do you want?"

The shadowy figure stood up and went back behind his chair then came back and sat back down. He now had a yellow envelope in his hand. He handed it to another one of his henchmen, a tall skinny man, who walked over and handed the envelope to Jason.

"In there is a picture of a small child. This child lives in a city called Gotham with a man who calls himself Batman."

Jason's eyes went wide and he pulled the picture out. It was a blown up picture of Robin. He was flying through the air with the brightest smile he had ever seen.

"I don't understand. What does this boy have to do with getting my family back?" he asked as he looked from the picture to the shadowy figure.

"This boy is your ticket to getting them back. All you have to do is bring me this boy and your family will be set free."

Jason took a step back in fear. "You want me to _kidnap_ this boy?"

"Yes. You do this one thing for me and you and your family will never hear from me again." The shadowy figure sat forward and folded his hands underneath his chin. "So, do we have an agreement?"

Jason looked back down at the picture then over to his family. His wife was holding their very scared six year old daughter and then he looked at his wife's eyes. He could tell that she was just as frightened as he was at the idea of him kidnapping someone else's son to save them.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Ok, I'll do it."

"Excellent," the shadowy figure said grinning very wide. "We have arranged everything. You will leave tomorrow morning from the Terra Airport at nine o'clock. Once you get to Gotham, there will be a cab waiting for you. This cab will take you to the Gotham hotel where a room has been saved for you. There will also be a ticket for both you and the boy to return here. Bring the boy straight back here and your family will be set free. Do you understand?"

Jason didn't look up, just nodded. "Yes, I understand." He didn't want to do this, and that was clearly shown in his voice, but he knew that this was the only way he would save his own family.

BBBBBBBBBB

The next morning he arrived at the airport at eight-thirty so that he could get his ticket, get his bags checked, and to make sure he didn't miss his flight. He was really not looking forward to this trip. He didn't want to go kidnap some kid called Robin away from this Batman guy. He had no idea who they even were, but he still didn't want to do it, but he also didn't want to lose his family.

The announcer finally told them to line up to board the plane, so he grabbed his bag and stood in line. It didn't have much in it because he knew that the security crew would keep him from going if he brought the rope and other things to get the kid. All that was in the bag was a book for him to read, a notebook and pencil, a few magazines, and the envelope with Robin's picture in it. He would buy all the stuff he would need to capture Robin when he got to Gotham.

The trip wasn't a very long one, about an hour, but it was still very tiring. He had stressed and worried over his family the whole night, so he got no sleep, and he couldn't sleep on the plane because he was now worrying about trying to capture this kid that he didn't even know on top of worrying for his family.

He stood outside, looking for his cab, when he saw a man walk up to him.

"You Jason Hildabran?" the guy asked. Jason nodded. "Good, follow me."

They walked down the sidewalk a little way until they came to a yellow cab parked along the side of the road.

They both got in then the driver turned around to face Jason. "The name's Billy and I've already been briefed on what to do. I drop you off at the Gotham hotel, give you my number, and wait for you to call to pick you and some kid up to come back here, correct?" Again Jason just nodded. "Ok. He's already taken care of the pay so you don't have to worry 'bout it, and he also told me to give you this." The guy handed him a small envelope.

"What is it?" Jason asked as he took the envelope.

"Don't know. He just sent me my money and told me that I was to give you this envelope. Ain't my business to know." The driver then turned around, started the car, and drove off.

Jason opened the envelope and looked inside. He pulled out some twenties and a note that said:

_Jason,_

_There is $300 in here for you to complete your little task._

_Now this money is for you to eat on and to get the things _

_you will need to capture the boy. I will give you a week_

_to complete your task before your wife and daughter_

_pay the price for your tardiness. _

_Do not fail me Jason._

Jason sighed and put the money back into the envelope then stared out the window. A week. He only had a week to capture this boy and get back to Terra. He also had to do this without getting caught by the cops.

"So if I may ask," the driver interrupting his thought, "what brings you all the way to Gotham City?"

"I have some family here and I'm visiting them." Jason said after thinking about it for a minute.

"Really? Then why is your boss paying me to drive you to and from the airport?"

Jason's eyes got wide as he realized his mistake then calmly replied, "Ummm… well, I'm also on a business trip. I just thought I might stop by and see my family as well."

"Oh, ok. I can understand. Why come all this way and not jump at the chance at visiting family that lives far away for free. Smart."

Jason smiled and then looked back out the window. The driver saw this and decided not to talk for the rest of the time. Jason was thankful for that.

When they got to the hotel, the driver pulled up to the front door and got out to help Jason with his bags.

"Thanks," Jason said as he smiled and started walking toward the door.

"No problem. Oh, here," he said as he walked up to Jason. Jason turned around and the driver handed him a small piece of paper. "My number."

Jason took it then turned back around, went in the door, and went to the front desk.

"Hello, Sir, may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Jason Hildabran. My, uhh, boss said he reserved a room for me."

The receptionist typed on her computer then handed him a key card. "Here you are, Sir. Second floor room 213."

"Thank you," he said as he took the card and headed for the elevator.

He got into his room, locked the door, and went over to the bed and sat down. _'How am I even supposed to find this boy?'_ he thought to himself. He sighed then sat back against the headboard on his bed, grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV. He flipped through a few channels before landing on a news report of some vigilante and his partner.

_The police are still baffled at how the Dynamic Duo could have gotten all those civilians out of the building before the bomb blew. I know that the citizens that were rescued, and the commissioner, are grateful for Batman and Robin's help._

Jason sat up straight and his eyes got wide when he heard their names. "Batman and Robin are crime fighters?"Jason turned off the TV and slumped back down against the headboard. "This is gonna be harder than I thought."

He grabbed his smaller bag and pulled out the envelope with Robin's picture in it then threw the bag back down to the floor. He pulled the picture out and just stared at it. Robin, partner to a crime fighting vigilante and a hero to Gotham. How was he supposed to capture him? He knew that this would require some studying. He had to learn all he could about this Batman and Robin before he even attempted to capture the boy.

He had a long few days ahead of him.

BBBBBBBBBBB

Five days had past and Jason was getting more and more nervous about this. He had studied everything he could about Batman and Robin, even went out of the way to ask about them. Everyone he talked to told him the same thing, that they are the heroes of Gotham and that this city wouldn't be the same without them.

He gave a long sigh and rubbed his temple with both hands. He really didn't want to do this. Crime fighters, weapons, fighting skills, these two were gonna be hard to defeat. He had watched all the news he could about their fighting and saw that they could take down master criminals like this Joker character and Penguin, Killer Croc, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, this was going to be impossible.

He only had two more days to get Robin and head back to Terra. He had to act quickly so that his family would live. He sat at his desk and looked through all the notes he had taken already then got up and walked over to the window.

"It has to be tonight," he said as he saw the famous Bat-signal shining in the sky.

He grabbed his bags, put the rest of the money he had in the smaller one, and walked out the door. He knew that after what he was about to do he wouldn't be able to stay in Gotham another night. He had to go straight from the scene of the kidnapping to the airport.

He took out his cell phone and dialed the number for the cab driver that was supposed to help him and told him to pick him up. Then he went up to the reception desk, turned in his key card, and walked out the door to wait for the cab.

The cab pulled up about ten minutes after he called. He quickly got his bags in the trunk and got in.

"So ready to head to the airport already?" the cab driver asked already driving away.

"No. I need you to take me to someplace that sells ropes and other things to capture someone."

The driver stopped the car kind of hard and turned to look back at his passenger. "Are you telling me that I'm gonna help you kidnap someone?"

Jason looked at the driver fear evident in his eyes. "Believe me, I don't want to do it anymore than you want to help me."

The driver turned around and pulled out of the hotel's drive and toward one of the many shops that Jason was looking for.

"So since I am your partner in crime here, may I at least know who it is we're gonna nab?"

"Robin."

The cab driver swerved the cab into the other lane then quickly back into his own lane before they hit the oncoming car. "Robin, as in the Boy Wonder, as in the Batman's partner? Dude, are you trying to get us killed?"

Jason looked at the driver. "I know, but I have to do this if I ever want to see my family alive again."

The driver just drove in silence until they got to the store. Once he put the car into park, he turned around to face Jason and said before he got out, "Alright, I'll help you, but if they catch me I'm gonna tell them everything."

Jason smiled as he opened the door. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he said then got out of the car and went in.

He came back out about ten minutes later.

"Get everything?" the driver asked as he pulled out and headed to the scene where Batman and Robin were sure to be at. He had a police scanner in his car and he had been listening to it so that he could get there when Jason got back in the car.

"I think so. I got rope to tie his hands, a tranquilizer hand gun just in case, some cloth to put over his mouth, and some drug that is supposed to make him drowsy enough so I can get him on and off the plane without any trouble," he answered as he went through the content in his bag.

The driver looked and sounded surprised when he said, "You found all that by yourself?"

"Not hardly," Jason said laughing a bit. "The owner of the store helped me find all of this. I didn't even think about a drug to make him drowsy."

The driver nodded. "Ok. We should be there any minute now."

Jason looked out the window and saw the dark sky above. _'Only a few more hours Beth and then this will all be over.'_

The cab drove into an alleyway and stopped. The driver turned around and said, "I'll stay here and make it to where all you have to do is get in and we can drive off, hopefully without being noticed."

Jason nodded and got out. He had his bag with everything in it and got out the tranquilizer gun. He walked down the street until he saw an armored car knocked over on its side with what looked to be like Poison Ivy standing on top. She had plants all over the place and Batman and Robin were throwing things at them and heard her scream, "My babies! You'll pay for that Batman!"

She made three or four vines charge after Batman and he saw Robin coming up from behind with what looked to be a small knife in his hand. He took this chance and walked up close to the action, right behind Robin. He pointed the gun he had with both hands at Robin and realized that he was shaking horribly.

"Ok, just one shot should get his attention," he said and then fired.

The dart went right past Robin's head and that made his aim off. He turned around to see who shot at him and saw man holding a gun toward him with his eyes wide. Jason dropped his hands and ran. Robin ran after him.

Jason ran to where the cab was parked and stopped and looked around. He knew Robin was following him, but he didn't know where he was. After a few more seconds, Robin jumped down right on top of him, knocking the gun toward the car.

"Who are you and why did you shoot at me?" Robin said angrily.

Jason punched Robin in the stomach which caused Robin to stumble backwards. Jason used this time to get up and run over to the spot where the gun was but saw that it was no longer there. He looked around desperately, but didn't see it anywhere. Robin, however, got his wind back and attacked Jason again. Robin punched and kicked Jason until Jason was down on the ground again, and just as Robin was about to send a final blow to knock Jason out cold, a gunshot was heard.

Robin froze at the sound and then reached back and pulled a dart out of his neck. Jason was just as surprised as Robin was. Robin fell to the ground unconscious and the cab driver stepped out of the shadows.

"You ok?" the driver asked throwing the gun to the side and helping Jason up.

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem, let's just get out of her before Bats gets here."

Jason nodded and they both grabbed Robin and dragged him to the back seat of the cab. Before Jason got in, he took Robin's utility belt off, grabbed the notebook from his bag, wrote a short message in a strange way, and stuck it on the belt.

"What are you doing?" the driver asked as he looked around and then back at Jason.

"I'm making sure that if Batman finds this, he'll be able to help. I don't want this to happen anymore than he does and I really hope he can help him." Jason then takes the belt and puts it next to the gun.

"You are one crazy guy. There is no way I would be telling Bats how to find me after I kidnapped his partner."

Jason walked back to the cab and got in the back. Jason then got in the driver's seat and drove off. They made it out of the alley and onto the road and where heading toward the airport.

"I'm not a bad guy and I hope Batman can realize that. I'm only doing this for my family. Anyway, the note will take him some time to figure out. I encoded it in an ancient dialect that is pretty hard to crack."

"Knowing Batman, it won't take him that long."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Robin was still out because of the tranquilizer, but Jason knew that by the time they got to the airport he would be waking up, so he got the drug ready to inject.

The cab pulled into the airport parking lot and up to the front doors. Just as Jason thought, Robin started stirring. Jason injected Robin with the drug and then put the syringe back in the bag.

"Uhhh, you do know that they will try to take that away from you right," the driver informed him.

"I know. I'll just tell them that he's a diabetic and that it's his only syringe."

"Riiiiight. Ok, well, good luck man," he said as he watched Jason get out. He got out and helped him with his bag from the trunk and then helped him get Robin out of the car and into a position so he could carry both the bag and Robin.

"Thanks, for everything. I couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem, just take care of that family of yours."

"I will," Jason answered back as he walked in the doors of the airport.

He went up to the ticket booth, got both tickets, took his bag where it needed to go, and went over and sat down to wait for the boarding. He forgot to check what time the plane to Terra was scheduled to leave, and luckily for him he only had to wait about twenty minutes.

Those twenty minutes, however, felt like years to him. He was so paranoid that Batman or the cops were gonna come running in and find him before they could get on the plane. He was relieved when they announced that they could board.

When he got up to where they took the tickets, the attendant looked at Robin then up at Jason. "Is that Robin?"

Jason smiled. "No, it's my nephew. I got him the Robin costume and he just won't take it off."

"Oh. Is he alright? He doesn't look so well," she said as she motioned for them to go on.

"Yeah, he's just really tired," he said as he went through and got on the plane.

He found two empty seats toward the back of the plane and sat Robin on the innermost seat next to the window. Robin was half out of is and didn't really fight. Jason got Robin buckled in and then got himself settled then he made sure he could get to the drug if he needed to. That's all he needed was for the drug to wear off and for Robin to get him caught. _'I just hope the drug lasts until we get back to Terra.'_

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

Batman had finally defeated Ivy and was watching the police put her in the back of the police van. Commissioner Jim Gordon came up to him and stood and watched with him.

"Good work tonight, Batman, we couldn't have done it without you."

"It's part of the job, Commissioner."

Batman turned away once the van started to leave and looked around for Robin.

"Commissioner, have you seen Robin?"

Jim turned around and looked around himself. "No, can't say that I have. Maybe he already went back to the Batmobile and is waiting for you there."

Batman looked to him and nodded then shot his grappling hook and flew away. He got to the alley where they parked the Batmobile but didn't see Robin anywhere.

"Robin?" he yelled to see if Robin was just hiding somewhere, but no answer followed.

Batman jumped to a few more buildings before he saw what looked to be tire tracks leading out of the alley. He jumped down to examine the tracks then looked around to see if he could find any clues. As he looked around, he saw something lying on the ground near one of the buildings. He went over to check it out and saw Robin's utility belt and a gun. His eyes got wide as he went over and squatted down. He picked up the gun and utility belt and then saw something sticking out of the belt.

He pulled out the piece of paper and saw that it was a note that was written in an ancient language. It read:

_Batman, _

_I' μ θλιβερό για όλο αυτό αλλά έπρεπε για την οικογένειά μου. _

_εάν θέλετε να τον βρείτε θα είναι σε Terra, βόρεια Καρολίνα._

Batman knew that he would have to go back to the cave to translate it, so he took the note, gun, and Robin's utility belt and ran back to the Batmobile.

As soon as he got back to the cave, he immediately got started on the translation. While the computer was translating the note, he checked the gun to see what kind of ammo was used. He saw that it wasn't bullets but darts. He tested one of the darts to find out that it was tranquilizer darts. He sighed in relief that at least he was not hurt because of the gun, but knew that he wasn't out of danger yet.

The computer signaled that it had translated the note and saw that it read:

_Batman,_

_I'm sorry about all this but I had to for my family. _

_If you want to find him he will be in Terra, North Carolina._

Batman narrowed his eyes and ran and jumped back in the Batmobile and raced out of the cave toward the airport. He had to get there before the plane took off.

It took him fifteen minutes to get to the airport. He stopped at the front door and jumped out and ran inside. He ran all the way to the loading area and looked for one that was going to Terra, North Carolina.

"Where is the plane heading to Terra, North Carolina?" he asked a startled flight attendant.

"Y… you just missed it," she said as she pointed to a plane that was already lifting up into the air.

Batman slammed his fist down the podium the attendant was standing behind then turned and ran back to the Batmobile. He had to get to the Batcave to he could get the Batwing and get to Terra.

BBBBBBBBBBB

The plane arrived in Terra Airport and there was a cab waiting for him. Jason had to give Robin four more injections while they were on the plane because he was beginning to realize something was wrong and then he had to give him another one after they got off the plane. So after he injected more of the drug into his system, he dragged Robin over to grab his other bag and then out the door to get in the cab. He had called the cab as soon as the plane landed so that it would be there by the time they got out the door.

While in the cab, Jason got the rope and cloth out of the smaller bag and tied Robin up with it. He gave Robin a smaller dose of the drug so it was wearing off a lot quicker than before. In fact, it was wearing off a little too quick. Robin was starting to fight him and gain more awareness. By the time they got to the old abandoned building, Robin was thrashing and trying to kick Jason to get away.

"Please, calm down. You're not in Gotham anymore," Jason told him as they got out of the car and started walking toward the building. Robin's eyes got wide and he stopped struggling for a few minutes. "I'm afraid you're in Terra, North Carolina."

Robin grunted and tried to pull away from Jason's grip, but he was still weak from the drug so Jason didn't even stagger when Robin jerked.

They walked into the building and through a few rooms before Jason yelled out, "Hello. It's me, Jason. I have the boy like you asked."

Again the big, burly man came up behind him and said, "Welcome back."

Jason and Robin both jumped at the sudden appearance of the big man.

"I really wish you would stop doing that," Jason said trying to calm down from the scare.

The big man gestured toward the same door as before and Jason dragged Robin through the door. They walked up to the same spot as before and Jason looked over to his wife and daughter in the cage.

"Excellent, Mr. Hildabran. You have done well. As promised," the shadowy figure gestured toward the cage.

The tall skinny guy unlocked and opened the cage and let Beth and Sarah out. They both ran toward Jason and he hugged them both.

"You are all free to go, and as promised, you will not hear from me again."

Jason turned toward the shadowy figure. "What about the boy?"

The shadowy figure stood up and walked up to them to reveal Black Mask. "You no longer have to worry about the Boy Wonder anymore."

Robin's eyes went wide and he tried to run, but Black Mask grabbed his cape before he could get away. Jason took a step back and pushed his wife and daughter back as well when he saw his face.

"Now, get out before I change my mind," Black Mask threatened.

Jason took one last look at Robin, who was staring at him, begging with his eyes to help him. "I'm sorry, Robin." He then turned around and pushed his family toward the door.

Once they got out the door, Black Mask dragged Robin over to the cage and threw him in then slammed the door shut. "There, that's better. A cage for a bird." Robin glared at Black Mask the best he could then Black Mask turned around and told his henchmen, "Kill the witnesses."

The two henchmen smiled, pulled out a gun each, and ran out the door. The next thing Robin and Black Mask hear is gunshots. Robin closed his eyes and looked away from the door.

"What's wrong Bird Boy? Can't stand even hearing your capture being killed?" Black Mask said and then laughed.

Robin looked up at Black Mask and gave him the dirtiest looks that could probably beat the famous Bat glare.

The two henchmen walked back in the door and Black Mask sat back down in his chair. "Now all we have to do is wait for Batman to get here and then we can finally get rid of the Bat for good."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The Batwing soared through the sky toward Terra, North Carolina. It had taken him an hour to get there and he knew that the person who took Robin was only about half an hour, forty-five minutes ahead of him, but he knew that in that time a lot could happen.

He landed about ten miles outside city limits and ran into town. It was a small town compared to Gotham, small buildings that didn't even compare to his own business building and the population sign read: Population 522. _'This should be easy enough,'_ he thought to himself.

Batman pulled out his tracker and scanned the area for Robin's transmitter signal. It was about fifteen miles into town. Batman ran down the abandoned street, following the signal all the way to an abandoned building. He walked quietly inside and past a few rooms before he saw a man, woman, and young girl lying on the floor. He went over and checked the woman's and the girl's pulse, but they were dead. The guy, however, was still breathing.

"Hold on, I'll get you help," Batman said as he started to treat his bullet wound.

Jason put a hand on Batman's shoulder to stop him. "Beth… Sarah?" Batman looked at the guy and shook his head. Jason squeezed his eyes shut and a few tears fell down his cheek. "Forget about… me. You have… to help… him."

Batman looked to where the man was pointing. It was a door with light coming out of the cracked window and from under the door as well. He then looked back down to Jason. "Who?"

"Rob… Robin. I'm… sorry," Jason said with his final breath and then he too died.

Batman left the three dead victims and smashed the door down. He walked in, his cape covering his whole body, and saw Robin sitting in a cage.

"Robin!" he yelled as he started to run over to the cage.

Robin looked up to Batman, eyes wide, and shook his head. Batman stopped and turned just in time to see Black Mask throw a punch at his face. Batman dodged it then punched him back, sending Black Mask into the far wall. Batman then ran over and he and Black Mask got into a big fight. Black Mask's henchmen tried to help their boss, but Batman knocked them out cold easily. So the fight was just between Batman and Black Mask.

Twenty minutes into the fight, Black Mask is almost finished. He realized this and ran over to the cage that Robin was in. He opened the cage, grabbed Robin, and held a gun up to the boy's head.

"Take one more step Batman and the kids' dead." Batman froze where he was. "Good. Now take off your utility belt and toss it over." Batman complied and threw it over, but before he did he activated the smoke pellets in the belt.

As soon as the belt hit the floor by Black Mask's feet, smoke filled the entire room. Black Mask and Robin were both coughing up a storm and the smoke gave enough cover for Batman to disarm and knock Black Mask out. By the time the smoke cleared, Black Mask and his goons where down for the count.

Batman then went over and freed Robin from the gag and rope.

"Thanks," Robin said with a smile.

Batman smiled back. "Come on. We'll call the local authorities then head home," he said walking out the door

"Home sounds good right now. I'm tired and I think that drug is still affecting me," Robin agreed as he followed Batman out.

Batman looked at Robin concerned. "What drug?"

"I don't know. Some drug that guy used to make me not think straight. I remember bits and pieces of how he got me on and off a plane but I couldn't think straight enough to walk let alone try to get free."

Batman nodded. "Ok, we'll check and make sure it was nothing dangerous and also to make sure it's all out of your system and the side effects of it."

"Side effects? You mean like withdrawals?" Robin asked a bit scared to think about that fact.

"I don't think he used enough of it to make you go through withdrawals but it never hurts to make sure. If you do have withdrawals we should know by the time we get back to Gotham."

"Joy," Robin said not to thrilled at the idea of going through withdrawals.

They got the local police to pick up Black Mask, his goons, and the dead victims from the old building and were on their way back to Gotham. About half way home, Robin finally started to show signs of withdrawal. By the time they got back to the cave, Robin was shaking so bad and was in so much pain that Batman had to restrain him so he didn't hurt himself or him or Alfred. Bruce couldn't stand seeing Dick the way he was, but he helped him through it and almost a week later, Dick was back to his usual self.

* * *

><p>Well there you go. What did you think? I'm not entirely sure if the whole drug withdrawals and reactions to it was right but hey it works. Well I hope you enjoyed it cuz I know I enjoyed writing it.<p>

Well R&R and tell me what you think

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Please please please

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hit this button

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I beg you

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Please

\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/\/

\/


End file.
